


Minha Só Minha

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Bikinis, Blood, F/M, Face Slapping, Lolicon, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Oral Sex, Slapping, Urination, Whipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Sasuke é um trabalhador sem família, sem amigos, sem perspectiva. Hinata é uma mãe solteira suicida. Juntos, ele vivem um relacionamento distorcido.





	Minha Só Minha

A nevoa densa cobria a cidade, a enchendo com um ar sombrio. Eu navegava sobre a nevoa silenciosamente, minha mente não pensando em nada objetivamente. O que eu posso dizer? Eu não tenho amigos ou família, era feriado, este seria outro dia vazio assistindo filmes ou jogando videogames.

Normalmente, eu não pensaria ou mesmo ligaria para as outras pessoas que passavam pela rua, mas não é comum num dia frio encontrar uma mulher com um bebê no braço parecendo considerar suicídio.

"O que...o que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei, um pouco assustado.

Para ser honesto, eu não realmente ligaria para o que ela fizesse. Eu, eu ouço de muitos desastres todos os dias mesmo sem colocar minha televisão em qualquer programa de noticias. Mas o medo de que minha negligência em relação a alguma vítima de desastre podesse me condenar depois, mesmo de algo que acontecesse no meio dessa nevoa densa, me assustava como o medo da morte. Talvez seja por isso que eu nem sequer venda o meu voto nas eleições.

Ela era bela, sem exagero. Seus cabelos negros, seus corpo, deviam ser como um imã para homens. Atualmente, considerando o bebê, agora que penso nisso, ela já tinha atraído ao menos um.

Mas naquele momento eu via uma mulher considerando pular num rio de uma ponte com algo que parecia um bebê envolto num cobertor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, larguei minhas sacolas e a puxei para trás e para baixo pelas pernas. Felizmente, ela não largou do bebê. O instinto que a levou a querer que elas morressem juntas a fez a mulher mantê-la junta ao seu corpo.

Ela saiu de cima de mim e eu fiquei lá respirando por alguns segundos antes da inevitável questão.

"Por quê?"

Ela estava olhando para o outro lado, mas ainda disse.

"Porque eu não tenho para onde ir."

* * *

Quando passa tudo de volta na minha cabeça, eu penso que se fosse um homem velho, eu teria até rido da cara dele.

Não, isso é ridículo.

Eu nunca perguntei mais sobre ela, até que..Bem, acho que estou acelerando a história.

Sabe, com as minhas qualificações, eu sempre ganhei o bastante para uma família de 15(não 5,15!), mas depois que meus pais morreram num acidente de carro eu vendi tudo que era de luxo e procurei a residência mais simples, mas ainda com os muros mais densos que eu pude encontrar.

O mundo não é o bastante quando você não tem ambições. Eu não sei como explicar isso melhor.

Quando ela entrou pela porta de casa, eu só pensava o quão muito eu teria que comprar em roupas de mulher e criança.

Então eu parei por alguns segundos e pensei, "espere, desde quando eu me casei?"

Foi então que ela se voltou para mim e disse:

"Você vai querer que eu te pague de algum jeito, certo?"

* * *

A primeira coisa que eu percebi foi que os seios dela já eram grandes, mas a gravidez os fez maiores.

Seu corpo magro era quase de modelo. Deus, se ela não fosse tão tímida, se alguém a tivesse a ensinado a dissipar sua timidez, ao menos ela seria uma atriz porno famosa agora.

Quando eu pensei nisso, eu me perguntei se talvez ela não tivesse sido. Mas não, ela atualmente tinha se recusado ser modelo quando era adolescente, foi o que descobri. Pobre garota que fez tantas escolhas erradas.

Eu bebi o leite dela quase sem hesitação. Nunca perguntei a minha própria mãe se ela me amamentou. Acho que é um instinto que todos os mamíferos partilham. Peitos são bons.

Eu admirei e massageie o corpo dela por não sei quanto tempo. Eu estava fascinado.

Foi então que eu me virei pra o seu rosto e aproximei minha boca dela. Ela se afastou.

"Prostitutas não..."

O primeiro tapa foi um instinto. Mas só foi o primeiro. Acho que, devo deixar claro, eu sou uma pessoa muito má.

"Você é...Minha. Só minha."

Foi aí que vieram pela minha cabeça as algemas, os vibradores, as cordas...os eletrodos.

Eu era um cão possessivo. Eu não iria largar dela, nunca.

Ela passou a mão pela bochecha e olhou para mim de volta e, com lágrimas nos olhos, me respondeu:

"Eu sou sua."

* * *

Algumas pessoas encontram felicidade na escravidão. Quando não há mais nada que importe para elas.

Ela me abraçou durante a noite é só acordava para cuidar da criança.

Logo que pude comprei um berço. Me lembro dos homens da entrega fazendo comentários que eu não podia entender e logo a policia estava na minha porta.

Acredita que eles pensaram que ela era menor de idade?

O policial fez alguma piada sem graça sobre como todas as mulheres acima de 18 tem tatuagens agora, então obviamente minha "namorada" era adolescente.

Eu descobri o nome dela nesse incidente. Mas não havia ninguém que tivesse ido para policia para dizer que ela desapareceu.

O bebê já estava registrado também. Com um nome. E sem pai na certidão de nascimento.

Assim que os policiais foram embora, ela tirou o meu stress com a boca.

Eu fechei suas narinas com os dedos algumas vezes. E a segurei até ela ficar vermelha. Esperma fluiu como um rio transbordante, e eu a disse para limpar o chão com a língua.

Cada vez que eu fazia isso, eu sentia o impulso de abraçá-la e beijá-la logo depois. Mesmo sendo um bastardo, acho que eu ainda era uma pessoa fraca.

* * *

Ela vestia minissaias e shortinhos na maiorias das vezes. Isso determinava o que eu ia fazer: dar um tapa na sua bunda ou enfiar meus dedos nas suas genitais. Ela gemia de embaraço cada vez.

A primeira vez que eu usei a algema eu não pensei na buceta dela. Ela estava usando um top curto que mostrava o umbigo.

Eu dei um soco tão forte no estômago que ela caiu de joelhos. Ela começou a chorar quase imediatamente, mas segurando os lábios.

"Minha..." eu disse lentamente.

"Sua..." ela respondeu.

Eu a revirei para ela ficar de quatro, levantei sua minissaia branca, abaixei minha calça e minha roupa de baixo, abri espaço para o seu cu com minhas mãos e a penetrei sem ligar para a dor que ela sentiria. Seus gritos eram uma sinfonia de prazer.

Entre repetidos gritos de dor, três palavras saíram de sua boca.

"Eu te amo."

Aquelas palavras acordaram um demônio dentro de mim. Agarrei o pescoço dela e joguei seu rosto contra o chão. Seu nariz sangrou, mas ela continuou a falar aquelas palavras como um mantra enquanto eu a estuprava.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo..."

* * *

Quando não estava cuidando do bebê ou me servindo, ela passava longas horas se masturbando assistindo os meus filmes, algumas vezes chorando sem explicação. Foi quando eu vi as marcas de choro no meu rosto num certo dia que ela me revelou isso. Quando eu a perguntei se ela queria qualquer coisa, ela disse que queria um pedaço de mim.

Foi no dia seguinte que enchi garrafas cheias da minha urina para ela.

Foram duas semanas depois, depois de examinar uma mamadeira a ser lavada, que percebi gotas amarelas.

Ela me explicou que queria que a filha dela fosse minha.

Eu cuspi na cara dela, mas ela pegou minha saliva com os dedos e a engoliu.

Eu podia ter sido uma pessoa má, mas eu não era torcido como ela.

* * *

O verão chegou logo, e os biquinis para ela também. Eu gostava de andar só de shorts dentro de casa nesses dias.

Foi num desses dias que reparei no prato de mingau do bebê. Era branco, sabor coco. A consistência me fez pensar em algo perverso.

Sim, eu gozei no mingau da criança. A menina pequena pareceu sentir o gosto mas ainda engoliu.

Eu fiquei muito estressado durante esse caso. Machucar uma mulher era uma coisa. Abusar de uma criança...duas partes da minha mente iam em direções diferentes. Uma que clamava por uma linha da areia, outra que dizia que eu deveria cortar todos os limites.

Foi então que eu vi ela andar em direção a mim, com suas mãos já direcionadas á minha virilha.

Eu a peguei pelas mãos e gritei para ela.

"Sua puta perturbada! Você quer que eu estupre sua filha!"

Ela não disse nada, mas abaixou a cabeça para olhar para a minha virilha. Eu a joguei para o lado e foi pegar algumas algemas.

Eu a prendi com os braços por trás das costas, e peguei um chicote bem longo. Eu sabia que se eu não me segurasse , eu poderia até matar ela com isso.

A primeira chicotada a acertou bem no centro de um de seus peitos volumosos e a fez sangrar.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Vendo suas lágrimas descerem, eu perguntei se ela se arrependia.

"Se arrepende de ser uma pedófila?"

"Ela é sua mestre, você pode AAAAAAAAhhhhh!"

Como um relâmpago acertei o outro peito.

"Não. !"

Eu a chutei na barriga e dei tapas e mais tapas no seu rosto.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota!"

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo!"

* * *

Eu fiquei feliz quando minha filha deu os primeiros passos. Sim, minha filha. Minha, minha, minha...

Nós passamos a noite assistindo filmes naquele sábado. Eu bebia bastante água, urinava num balde,e Hinata usava um copo para beber minha urina.

Depois que os filmes terminaram e colocamos ela na cama, eu fodi a buceta da Hinata no banheiro e ela urinou no meu pau.

Eu dei um tapa nela por ser uma cadela sórdida, e enterrei meu pau naquela boca até que ela engasgasse.

Deus, eu a amava.

* * *

Hinata começou a engordar. Não, não era isso. Eu a mantia num regime espartano e dava tapas nela cada vez que eu percebia uma grama de comida a mais que o necessário naquela barriga. Ela estava grávida.

Eu beijei aquela barriga quando ela me deu os resultados do teste...e logo depois dei um soco nela no estômago.

"Ela vai ser uma cadelinha que nem a mãe e a irmã."

"Sim, vai." disse ela, chorando de felicidade.


End file.
